This invention relates to aerosol dispensing devices and in particular to wall-mountable dispensing receptacles for aerosol containers.
Various devices are known in the prior art for supporting a cylindrical aerosol container in a readily accessible or conveniently located position such that the valve at one end of the cylindrical container may conveniently be actuated. One example is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,873. Such devices may be used for convenient dispensing in many places, including principal uses in public washrooms and the like. Air freshener sprays are a prime example of the type of product dispensed with such devices.
There are certain problems associated with such devices. Many of the devices in the prior art are difficult to actuate. With others, there is difficulty in inserting and removing a cylindrical aerosol container. In other cases, the mechanical requirements of such dispensing receptacles have prevented such devices from having a particularly pleasing or at least unobtrusive appearance. Finally, many of such devices are prone to wear out quickly during use.